A Love Warriors Life (Season 1)
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Po and Tigress are now their own little group. Singing and writing songs together but at the same time they are helping their friends find love in their lives. Season 1 Rated T for safety
1. A New Beginning

**Me: ****Hey everyone this is the sequel to the Love Warriors and this is like a series. **

**Tigress: Each chapter will have a different plot so be aware of that. **

**Po: And if you want to know the theme song of this story go to Wild's profile she'll post it as soon as this is out!**

**Me: Also each will have some kind of love problem **

**Po: Yeah like this one.**

**Me (mutters): Thanks for the spoiler Po.**

**Tigress: Anyways we hope you enjoy it! **

**All: On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Season 1 Episode 1: A new Beginning**

It's been 2 long wonderful years ever since the Love Warriors rose but the furious Five had broken up about 7 months ago and all went their separate ways. Viper, Monkey and Mantis all went back to their home village, Crane went back to the academy and Po and Tigress, although they were the Love Warriors, also broke from the Five except for the fact they stayed together and formed their own singing duet together. They invited the rest of the Five though they refused they all wanted to see there family once again. As for Shifu he stayed at the Jade Palace although they had all learned he had pasted away a few months after they had broken up. Tigress wrote a song dedicated to her father and they both sang it at his funeral ending with Tigress breaking down into tears. In emergencies Shifu's ghost would appear but it wasn't often. That was the only sad part. Everything else was great for the warriors. Po and Tigress's little duet group everyone called them... The Love Warriors. Mainly because both of them would help two people when they wanted to admit their feelings but were to shy or when there was trouble they would stop it from going any further. Po and Tigress sang when ever they had the chance and other times. They wrote their own songs but now it wasn't going to be easy many things inspired them and nothing was coming to their minds right now.

"Ugh!" Po groaned frustrated. It was late and at night and he was sitting behind a table with an empty scroll on it and a pen in his hand. The room was scarred with rolled up paper all over. Tigress came behind him putting her paws on her shoulders and starting to massage him to get him to cool down.

"Don't stress out too much Po" Tigress told him. "We'll get a song soon enough. Just not right now." She told him. Po sighed putting down the pen before turning around causing Tigress to let go of his shoulders and stood up.

"I know Tigress" Po said. "But we promised Viper we would go down to her hometown and play a small concert for her students" After they had broken up, Viper went to her hometown and started to teach children at a school about the wonderful music around them

"I know Po" Tigress said wrapping her strong arms around his neck and Po wrapping his around her waist. "But for right now we need to calm down and relax. Viper said it's ok that we take our time to go." She told him looking at him in the eyes. "Besides we haven't had any of our fun in weeks!" She said lustfully as her claw went down his chest. Po knew where she was going with this. She always did when he needed to get some stress out but he didn't mind.

"You are a bad kitty. You know that?" Po chuckled.

"Yeah. But I'm your bad kitty" She smirked. Po chuckled again.

"Damn right you are" Po said before kissing her firmly on the lips and they soon fell on their bed.

~ The next day~

Po and Tigress were down at the Valley walking, hand in hand, looking for some inspiration for their song but nothing seemed to catch their attention. "You know their used to be a lot of things that would get my attention back than" Po said with half a smile.

"Yeah. What ever happened to the fun that used to happen all the time here?" Tigress asked receiving a shrug from Po. A few more hours pasted and still no inspiration. "How about we split up?" Tigress suggested. Po nodded and agreed to meet back at the hut and soon they took different paths. Po walked through a few houses and noticed two teenagers. "Huh?" Po wondered. They were a couple goose and a pig. "THAT'S IT!" Po exclaimed and ran to his and Tigress's little hut and started to write. A few hours later Tigress arrived.

"Hey did you find any inspiration for your song?" Tigress asked as she came behind him giving him a hug behind his back and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yup" Po said proudly smiling. "And it's perfect." He turned to her giving her a peck on the lips. Tigress smiled at him.

"I'm sure it is Po" She smiled giving him a kiss as well.

"So did you find anything?" Po asked her.

"No" Tigress said disappointed. "But I'm sure I will later today." She said and both of their stomachs growled in hunger. They both laughed and blushed in embarrassment.

"Come on Tigress" Po got up and Tigress backed a little. "I'll make us some noddles" He said taking her paw.

"And I'll make the tea" She said and they headed down stairs. As they made the food a knock came from the door. Tigress put down the tea leaves and headed to the door and when she opened it she found Viper and the guys there.

"Hello Tigress" Viper greeted.

"Viper? Monkey? Mantis? Crane? What are you guys doing here?" She asked letting them in.

"What? We can't visit our musical friends?" Monkey asked.

"Hey guys!" Po greeted coming out the kitchen holding a rag on his paws.

"Hey big guy" Mantis said as he hoped on Po's shoulder.

"So how have you two love birds been?" Viper asked. Po and Tigress blushed a little last time she called them that was the day before they went their separate ways.

"We've been fine thank you" Tigress answered for the both of them. "And you guys?"

"I've been great actually" Viper said "Hai finally asked me out like you two said he would one day would and the kids at the school can't wait to see you two"

"You and Hai are engaged?" Monkey asked. "Since when?"

"A few months ago" She said.

"Oh" Monkey said. "Back my place is still crazy all the girls are over me and for once I can't stand it!" He practically screamed.

"Your lucky" Mantis said. "I can't even go out with one girl" Everyone chuckled at that.

"Maybe you should come by my valley then." Monkey laughed receiving an annoyed look from Mantis.

"How about you Crane?" Po asked.

"Oh. It's been great. Really" Crane said nervously. Po realized he was nervous and there was a reason. A sudden bubbling sound was heard.

"Noddles are ready" Po said and everyone headed inside the dinning room except Crane who stayed there and Po and Tigress. "Tigress can you serve them I need to talk to Crane" Po whispered

"Sure Po" Tigress said noticing how Crane was and went inside with the rest of them.

"Alright Cranester talk to me" Po said walking up to him.

"What do you mean?" Crane looked up. "I have nothing to say to anyone" He denied.

"You know better than Crane" Po looked at him. "Is it Mei-Ling?" He asked. Crane's eyes widened.

"What?!" Crane said nervously at the mention of her name. "No. Of course not" Po looked at him the same way he did when he was trying to admit something about quitting the Furious Five a few years ago. Crane sighed. "It's just that I want to ask her out but I always end up making a fool of myself!" Crane said the last part a little loud. "How the hell did you ask Tigress out? You two have been dating for over 2 years!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, it wasn't easy alright I kept making a fool of myself too. I was always staring at her and I couldn't say a word to her and I wasn't even trying to ask out at times" Po said. "So if you want to ask her out catch her alone and invite her to a dinner and everything else will work it's self out" Po told him with a smile. Crane took a deep breath.

"You're right. Tomorrow I'm going to ask her out on a dinner" Crane said confidently.

"That a boy" Po said cheerily giving him a slap on the back. Crane coughed a little from the slap and smiled.

"Hey you two coming?" Monkey asked peeking from the door.

"Yeah" Po said and turned to Crane. "Remember you ask her tomorrow" Po said firmly.

"Yeah. I will" Crane said and they both headed to the kitchen. When they got in the four were sitting waiting patiently well at least the girls were.

"What took you two so long?" Mantis said impatiently. Po rolled his eyes and went to take his seat next to Tigress. While they ate they'll talked about how they had been and what they've been up to for the past few months since the last time they saw each other was in Shifu's funeral. After a few hours all four of them had left and Po and Tigress went to bed. The next morning Po and Tigress started to pack because they were heading to the academy to help Crane out and then they were heading to Viper's village for the small concert. When they arrived Mei-Ling was practicing on her staff in the corner and Crane was watching from the side. Po sighed.

"How is he going to tell just standing there?" Po asked to himself out loud.

"Well you should talk to him" Tigress suggested giving him a smile. "I'll talk with Mei-Ling and see how she feels towards him ok?"

"Ok." Po answered before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked to Crane. Tigress smiled and then walked up to Mei-Ling causing her to stop.

"Oh hey Tigress." Mei-Ling greeted.

"Hey Mei-Ling" Tigress greeted back. "How have you been?" She asked politely.

"Good and you?"

"Great"

"So has Po...?"

"No not yet" Tigress answered before Mei-Ling could ask.

"Oh" She said disappointed. "It's been two years and he still hasn't?"

"I really don't care Mei as long as I'm with him I'm happy" Tigress told her. "Besides I'm not here to talk about my relationship. I'm here to talk about yours" Tigress told her.

"About mine?" Mei-Ling said confused. "What are you talking about? I don't have a relationship"

"Not yet' Tigress said making Mei-Ling more confused. "Look I know someone that has feelings towards you like that. Willing to give you happiness and you know that you feel the same Mei" Tigress told her.

"You mean Crane?" She asked with 'really?' face.

"How did you know?" Tigress asked her.

"Please I can tell when someone is trying to ask me out especially with Crane. But I find it cute how he stutters" Mei-Ling stuttered.

"I know when Po was trying to ask me on our first date he was a complete idiot" Tigress chuckled. "But he looked cute doing it" then they laughed.

~With the boys~

"Crane you really need to tell her" Po said.

"No I don't I can wait" Crane said looking at the girls talking and turned to Po. "Right?"

" I don't know love can be dangerous" Po told him looking at the girls as well. "Mantis lied to his ex just to get her back but he ended up hurt." He turned to him. "If I wouldn't of told Tigress soon I might of gone crazy in love for her and I don't want to know how it would end up honestly. I don't want that to happened to you Crane. It happened to many people. I'm just suggesting that you should tell her" Po looked at him with a serious face. Crane turned to see the girls again but they were gone.

"Hey where did the girls go?" Crane asked. Po felt something rap around his neck and he knew what it was.

"Tigress. You are so darn sneaky" Po said chuckling. Tigress smiled giving him a kiss in the cheek.

"I know but you love me like that" She smiled making Po chuckle.

"Hey Tigress where's Mei-Ling?" Crane asked.

"She went to her room she said that she need to do something really quick" Tigress answered him.

"Oh ok" Crane said and left to her room.

"So what info do you have?" Po asked her as he brought her around to have her face him and holding her by the waist.

"Well turns out Mei-Ling already knows that Crane likes her like that but she is waiting for him to ask her out." She told him.

"Wow really?" He asked.

"Yup" She said.

"Well I guess that's good then. I think I might of convinced Crane to ask her out because he just ran out" Po said.

"I'm sure you do my panda" Tigress smiled. Po chuckled and kissed her on the lips while tipping her down.

~With Crane~

Crane was standing outside of her bedroom. He took a deep breath and knocked and soon heard a "Come in" come from her.

"Oh hello Crane" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Mei-Ling" Crane said. _Ok this is it Crane just ask her on a date it's just one little question. _"Uh Mei-Ling. Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did" She pointed out.

"Oh right yeah" Crane said nervously. "Uh I was wondering do you...uh" He hesitated. "Do you want to uh..." He hesitated once again. Mei-Ling waited patiently for him to ask. "Uh Wouldyougooutandhavedinnerwithme?!" He said quickly.

"What?" She asked him because you couldn't quite hear it good.

Crane took a deep breath and repeated it much slower. "Would you go out and have dinner with me?" He asked with a shy smile. Mei-Ling smiled. She knew this was coming.

"Sure Crane" She answered.

"I knew you would say- wait what did you say?" He asked surprised.

"I said that'll I'll go with you to have a dinner. I don't mind" She told him. Crane's face turned from surprised to a big smile on his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah why not?" She told him before giving him kiss on the cheek.

"YES!" Po and Tigress heard.

"He asked her out" Po and Tigress confirmed to themselves. They smiled at one another once they saw both of them walking towards them and they both had a smile. Po gave Crane a thumbs up with his free hand. As did Tigress to Me-Ling.

"So do you two want to come to Viper's hometown so you can listen to our new song?" Po asked them.

"And I know there are great places to go and eat out" Tigress added.

"Sure why not" Mei-Ling said.

"I would be fun" Crane added.

~Later at Viper's hometown~

Po and Tigress were on a stage and Tigress was holding an electric guitar and soon she started to play and the other music players started too and Po began to sing.

_So she said what's the problem baby_  
_What's the problem I don't know_  
_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_  
_Think about it every time_  
_I think about it_  
_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_  
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_  
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_  
_Turn a little faster_  
_Come on, come on_  
_The world will follow after_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Cause everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_  
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_  
_Melting under blue skies_  
_Belting out sunlight_  
_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_  
_To the strawberry ice cream_  
_Never ever end of all this love_  
_Well I didn't mean to do it_  
_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_  
_Mean we're never alone,_  
_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_  
_Move a little closer_  
_Come on, Come on_  
_I want to hear you whisper_  
_Come on, Come on_  
_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_  
_Jump a little higher_  
_Come on, come on_  
_If you feel a little lighter_  
_Come on, come on_  
_We were once_  
_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_  
_Accidentally in love [x7]_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_  
_Accidentally [x2]_

_Come on, come on_  
_Spin a little tighter_  
_Come on, come on_  
_And the world's a little brighter_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

When Po finished all the kids clapped along with their parents that were there. Tigress smiled and got up from her chair and walked to Po. He handed her a microphone and he headed to a desk and started to rub things for it to sound like a DJ.

_Baby tell me, is this good for you?_  
_ Cause for me, it's a dream come true_  
_ I think about you boy day and night_  
_ If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right_

_ Cause I know_  
_ One thing's for certain_  
_ Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration_  
_ And I feel when we're together_  
_ It could be forever and ever and ever_

_ I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_ Bring you comfort evermore_  
_ I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_ Be the oxygen you breathe_

_ Is this as good as I think it is?_  
_ Cause right now I'm so into this_  
_ And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for_  
_ Than to be with you, just to be with you_

_ Cause one thing's for certain_  
_ Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration_  
_ And I feel when we're together_  
_ It could be forever and ever and ever_

_ I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_ Bring you comfort evermore_  
_ I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_ Be the oxygen you breathe_

_ What you give you will receive_  
_ So baby bring it all to me_  
_ And I will warm you like the sun_  
_ I always knew you were the one_

_ I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_ Bring you comfort evermore_  
_ I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_ Be the oxygen you breathe_

_ I wanna be the ocean to your shore_  
_ Bring you comfort evermore_  
_ I wanna be the only thing you need_  
_ Be the oxygen you breathe _

As Tigress finished everyone clapped once again and Po came up behind her placing a kiss on her cheek. Po and Tigress bowed at the crowd and walked off. Crane, Mei-Ling, Viper and Hai walked up to them.

"Great songs you two" Hai complemented.

"Thanks" Po said for the both of them.

"Best one's yet" Mei-Ling said with a smile. Po signaled to Crane with his hand.

"Oh um Mei-Ling you want to go and eat out right now?" He asked turning to her.

"Sure" Mei-Ling said and they both left. Po and Tigress smiled as did Hai and Viper.

"I knew you two would try to get Crane to ask Mei-Ling out" Viper said.

"Well it was about time" Po said. Tigress, Viper and Hai nodded in agreement. They turned to where Crane and Mei-Ling were walking.

"They're going to make it" Tigress said.

"Yup" The rest said.

* * *

**Me: That was a really lame ending but I hope you liked it.**

**Po: Can I ask something?**

**Tigress: You just did.**

**Po: How many seasons is this going to be?**

**Me: Well that depends on the readers. If this turns out good I'll make at least 3 seasons.**

**Po: and episodes?**

**Me: I don't know yet. Anyways...**

**ALL: Please Review**


	2. Xio

**Me: ****Hey everyone this is the second episode for "A Love Warriors Life"**

**Tigress: Forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah. I'm having a little trouble with songs and plots so if you have suggestions go ahead and comment them down in the little box at the bottom.**

**Tigress: And...**

**Me: And?**

**Tigress: *Sighs* The songs from the last chapter don't belong to her. She forgot to mention who wrote them.**

**Me: Oh Right right sorry I forgot. The songs are**

**Accidently in Love from Shrek 2**

**Oxygen from Teen Beach Movie**

**Tigress: There now you're done.**

**Me: Right! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

** Season 1 Episode 2: Xio**

"Po you need to relax" Tigress told him for the sixteenth time that day. Po was pacing around the room like a mad man-er panda. He hadn't came up with any songs in WEEKS! And now he defiantly needed one.

"Relax? RELAX?!" Po yelled "Tigress how do you expect me to relax when our first tour is only but a week away and I still haven't came up with a new song to write!"

"We'll just open up with one of the songs we have written already" She told him giving him hug. He grabbed her by the waist and she had her arms around his neck.

"It's just that I want it to be completely new Ti. I want a song no one has ever heard before! One-" Po was cut off by Tigress, who gave kissed him on the lips.

"You can worry about it later Po" She told him after she broke the kiss. "Now come on down breakfast is ready" She pulled away from the hug and walked down the stairs. Po sighed and looked back at his paper not even one word was written and he still hasn't taken out the trash which was pilled up with paper and every time Tigress wanted to take it out he would tell her to leave it just in case one of them would actually be good. He finally decided to forget about it for now and headed down stairs and found Tigress cleaning the table with a rag.

"Smells delicious Tigress" he told her.

"Thanks"

"But you know what's even more delicious?" Po said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"No"

"You" he told her kissing her neck. Tigress giggled as Po kissed her.

"Come on Po the food will get cold" she told him. Po chuckled and stopped giving her kisses and gave her a peck on the lips. Just then a knock was heard.

"I'll get it Ti" Po said and walked to the door only for the figure to come running in. It was Xio the rabbit. An old friend of Po's when he was 18 years of age and Xio was about 10.

"Hide me!" He said closing the door and ran behind the couch

"Woah what's the matter little bud?" Po ask

"Girls" Xio simply said

"Girls?" Po wondered as Tigress walked up to him.

"What about us?" She asked as she wiped her hands with a rag.

"Well, you two know I'm well known like you in the valley, the girl teenagers have been after for weeks now!" Xio exclaimed. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"I thought you always wanted girls to be after you" Po chuckled as did Tigress.

"Yeah but I already have a girl in mind" Xio said looking out the window for any sign of the teenagers.

"Wow. Really?" Po asked not believing him walking to him.

"Yeah and she's right there" Xio pointed out the window reveling a young fox girl, around their age, she looked like Mei-Ling Shifu's girlfriend, who had passed away shortly after Shifu. She was wearing a purple dress and had a body of a super model and looked kind. Po let out a whistle.

"Woah. Nice choice buddy" Po complemented. "Pretty good looking" he stated before receiving a slap with a rag in the back of his head. "Ow!" Po rubbed the back of his head and noticed Tigress with the rag. "Not as good looking as you though Tigress" Po said still soothing his head. Tigress smiled with satisfaction before giving Po a peck on the lips and walked back inside the kitchen. Po smiled and turned his attention back to Xio.

"Does she always get jealous when you look at other girls?" Xio asked.

"Trust me that was nothing mainly because I really don't look at other girls frankly " Po chuckled "Hey why don't you ask her out?"

"Pft. I wish" Xio scuffed looking out the window again.

"You should man" Po told him "I mean if you really like her you should"

"Easy for you to say" Xio said "You've never had problems asking Tigress out"

"Trust me it took a few years" Po laughed.

"What do you mean?" Xio ask curiously.

"Come on I'll explain during breakfast" Po offered bringing his little friend into the kitchen.

A few hours later..

"So at the start Tigress hated you?" Xio asked. Po and Tigress nodded. "That's hard to believe."

"Well a lot of relationships start like that" Po told him.

So you're saying I should get her to hate me?" Xio asked confused.

"No no no we're saying that you should get to know her first" Po said.

"You have to know the girl first" Tigress said.

"A girl doesn't seem what she is by just looking at her" Po said. "You have to get to know her" Xio looked at him confused. "For example everyone thought Tigress was a hardcore unfeeling warrior, even I thought that but I got to know her better" Po put an arm around Tigress. "And slowly fell in love with her." Po added placing a kiss on her cheek causing her to slightly blush.

"So I just should go and talk to her?" Xio asked. Po and Tigress nodded. "But what should I say? What if I look like an idiot standing there?" Xio panicked.

"Just go and be yourself" Tigress told him before Po could say anything making him pout.

"Ok I will but what do I do about the other girls chasing me?"

"Leave that to me" Po said cracking his knuckles. Xio just looked at him confused and Tigress gave him the 'really?' look. Po went outside and just then the girls came tumbling him to the ground. "Alright off. GET OFF!" Po suddenly yelled. The girls got off of him and Po got up. I'm guessing you're all looking for Xio." Po said with a smile.

"Yeah" one of the girls said. "Have you seen him?"

"Well I happen to know him personally and he said he was going to be in gongman city for the next few weeks because he's going to give free concerts for the next few days only and is going give backstage passes to the first 200 girls." Po came up with quickly. The girls' faces lit up and quickly ran tumbling him to the ground once again. Tigress smiled and went to him helping him up. "That should keep them busy for the next few days" Po stated getting the dust off himself.

"Ok. I'm going to do it" Xio said walking towards the girl. "H-hey Nira" Xio greeted her.

"Oh hello Xio how are you" Nira greeted back with a smile. Before Xio could respond a bunch of boys came swirling around her and pushed her away from him. "Sorry" She mouthed at him. Xio sighed as Po and Tigress came behind him.

"It's ok dude" Po said "The first time doesn't end up good"

"I know" Xio said.

_Can't fight this love_

Xio began. Po and Tigress looked at each other confused and then looked at Xio who began to walk and followed him.

_ I've been hit by a train_ _ It came out of the blue_ _ What a beautiful pain_ _ When I fell so hard for you_

Xio looked at Nira who was basically surrounded by boys but he caught a glimpse of her.

_ I just can't look away_ _ When you walk in the room_ _ There's no way to escape_ _ There's only one thing I can do_

_ Don't let it take control_ _ There's no way I'll let you go_ _ And the one thing that I know_

_ Can't fight this love_ _ Can't fight this energy_

Po knew the next lyric and went with it.

_ Po: It's natural_

_Xio: It's taking over me_ _ Can't fight this love_ _ Going straight through my heart_ _ Can't fight this love_ _ Can't fight this, can't fight this_ _ Can't fight this love_

_ I don't know what it is_

_Xio fell on his knees_

_I'm down on my knees_ _ I've been trying to resist_ _ I can't take it anymore_ _ It gets harder to breathe_ _ Girl I'm hooked for sure_ _ I can't hide what I feel_ _ Cause you opened every door_

_ Don't let it take control_ _ There's no way I'll let you go_ _ And the one thing that I know_

_ Can't fight this love_ _ Can't fight this energy_

_P__o: It's natural_

_Xio: It's taking over me_ _ Can't fight this love_ _ Going straight through my heart_ _ Can't fight this love_ _ Can't fight this, can't fight this_ _ Can't fight this love_

_ Tigress: It took one look_ _ And it was all over_ _ One smile, and I was lost_ _ You broke through my defenses_ _ So I'm yours_

_ Xio: Can't fight this love, yeah_ _ Can't fight this love, oh_ _ Can't fight this love, yeah yeah_ _ Can't fight this love_

_ Can't fight this love_ _ Can't fight this energy_

_Po: It's natural_

_Xio: It's taking over me_ _ Can't fight this love_ _Going straight through my heart_ _ Can't fight this love_ _ Can't fight this, can't fight this_ _ Can't fight this love _

"Feel better?" Po asked Xio placing his paw on his shoulder. Xio nodded.

"Yeah a little." Xio said. "Hey um do you have any where I could stay the night?" He asked him taking notice that it was already starting to get dark. Po looked at Tigress not really knowing there hut much since they've only lived there for a couple of months.

"Well we do have an extra room in our hut" Tigress said. "You can stay there if you want" She suggested. Xio nodded and they headed to the hut.

"Make yourself comfortable" Po said opening the door to the room. It was like Po's room back at the noodle shop but a bit smaller with nothing but a simple bed, a couple of blankets folded in a corner and a few old posters. "Sorry there isn't much" Po apologized.

"It's alright" Xio told him.

"You sure you're alright?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah that song got my stress out a little" Xio told her.

"Well we're just down the hall if you need anything" Po said.

"Sleep well" Tigress said as she and Po walked out and closed the door

"You too" Xio said before they closed the door. Once they left Xio threw himself on the bed thinking about Nira. He has known her for a few days only and he was already crushing on her. He looked out the window and noticed that Po and Tigress's hut was next to hers. She was looking in her mirror when she noticed Xio through looking at her. She smiled and walked to the window and opened it.

"Hello Xio" Nira she called him.

"Oh hello Nira... I uh... didn't see you there" Xio said nervously. Nira giggled.

"You were just spying through the window" She joked. Xio chuckled nervously. A long silence passed before Nira broke it. "Hey Xio maybe we can hang out tomorrow afternoon" She told him.

"Um... Yeah sure why not" Xio answered nervously.

"Great. Well I have to get some sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow Xio" Nira said. "Good night" She closed her window letting her curtain fall

"Good night" He said before she closed and smiled and he too closed his window. Xio layed on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He never thought that Nira would want to hang out with him. Specially since she was the most beautiful girl in the Valley well second Tigress is already taken.

~The next Morning~

Po and Tigress woke up smelling something delicious. They looked at each other before quickly springing down stairs and found Xio on a stool happily cooking breakfast.

"Oh good morning you two lovebirds. Did you sleep well?" Xio asked taking notice of them.

"Yeah" Po answered for them a bit confused.

"Xio are you feeling ok?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah. Of course I am" Xio answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well..." Po began. "Yesterday you seemed pretty upset about not being able to talk to Nira" He added.

"Oh I talked to her" Xio said setting the table soon. Po and Tigress looked at him confused. "Your guys' hut is right next to hers" He pointed out.

"Oh" Po and Tigress said.

"Anyways you two hungry?" He said sitting down and soon did Po and Tigress. A few hours later after they finished Po was sitting in front of his table with a piece of paper and Tigress on the couch with her own piece of paper and Xio ran out of the hut like lighting.

"Woah. Where's he going" Po asked walking but to Tigress. Tigress shrugged.

"He must be going somewhere important" She told him. "Do you have anything for your song yet?" She asked him.

"No. Not yet. But I have a feeling we can get an idea if we follow Xio" Po smikered.

"No Po" Tigress protested. "I won't let you follow someone again just to get inspiration for a song it-" Po interrupted her with a kiss on the lips.

"Come on Tigress I know you don't have a song yet as well" Po said after breaking the kiss. Tigress looked at him with smug on her face but he was right. She too had ran out of ideas!

"Ok" Tigress gave in.

"Alright" Po mini-celebrated like a child on Christmas. Tigress chuckled.

"Come on big boy" Tigress said grabbing her jacket. Po ran up the hanger and grabbed his jacket as well and they headed out. It was beautiful outside. It had already started to snow. Little bunnies and gesse were running around chasing each other while others were building snowmen.

"Now. Where do you think he went?" Po asked her. Tigress thought for a moment.

"Maybe he went to look for Nira" She suggested. Po nodded in agreement and they headed to search for him. When they found him he was standing alone with his head down and a frown on his face.

"Hey bud what's wrong" Po asked as they got closer. Xio looked up and turned his head to his right. Po and Tigress followed his gaze and saw Nira surrounded with boys again and she didn't look too happy about it. Tigress sighed.

"I'll go talk to Nira" Tigress whispered to Po. Po nodded and tuned to Xio.

"Those boys keep ruining my chances with her" Xio said in frustration but soon his frown came back. "I'll never be able to ask her out" Xio sighed sadly. Po sighed before looking at Tigress who looked back at him. He knew they were thinking the same thing. Po looked around and found a goose with a guitar. "Hey can I borrow this?" Po asked. The goose nodded and handed him the guitar. "Thanks" Po thanked and started to tone it before beginning.

_Po: __I believe we all have a soul mate_  
_The chance for a perfect duet_  
_I believe in hopeless devotion_  
_I just haven't found it yet_  
_But in my mind I see_  
_The chick, who is meant for me_

Po pointed towards the girls.

Xio looked at Po confused. "You have a crush on Nira too but I thought.." Xio interrupted

"No" Po interrupted him

_She'll be someone who is lovely_  
_Someone wonderful and true_

Tigress placed her paws on Nira's shoulder.

_Tigress: __The kind of boy_  
_Who makes you smile_  
_Even when you're feeling blue_

_Both: __And I know, I know she's out there_  
_Most definitely_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Not a phony, or a fake_  
_Sweeter than a chocolate shake_  
_My meant to be_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_You go kinda crazy_  
_Meant to be_  
_You forget your name_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_It's destiny callin'_  
_And nothing ever will be the same!_  
_Oh yeah!_

By now Tigress was with Xio while Po was with Nira

_Tigress:_  
_You need a girl who's into music_  
_To run up high on cupid's wings!_

_Po: __Find that boy with perfect hair_  
_Have a Hollywood ending with strings_

_Both: __Oh, I know, I know she's out there_  
_Can't you see?_  
_Oh yeah!_  
_Maybe you've already met, the one you'll never forget!_  
_Your meant to be!_  
_When it's meant to be!_  
_The stars seem to glisten!_  
_Meant to be!_  
_The clouds seem to part_  
_When it's meant to be!_  
_That's destiny callin!_  
_And if you listen you'll find your heart!_

_Xio and Nira: Four eyes meet_  
_And the meet is sweet_  
_But need to something more_  
_Po and Tigress: __What's the deal?_  
_When the way you feel_  
_Is something you never felt before!_

Before Nira and Xio could be put back together face to face the boys took her once again.

_Tigres: O__h!_  
_Po: __Gee!_  
_Xio: __Um..._  
_Tigress: __Plan B?_  
_[All:]_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_You go kinda crazy_  
_Meant to be_  
_You forget your name_  
_When it's meant to be_  
_It's destiny callin'_  
_And nothing ever will be the same!_

Xio sighed and sat down on the floor. Nira was still surrounded with boys once again.

"Why do they keep going after her?" Po asked looking Nira being surrounded with boys.

"Everyone loves her" Xio said. "She is beautiful she has everything a boy wants" he added. "But for me she has more than that for me" Po and Tigress looked at him with frowns. "You two don't have to help you know" Xio told them knowing Po and Tigress were always helped friends when they were trying to impress a girl they liked. Po and Tigress looked at each other with upset faces. A few hours later Xio was sitting in the dinning room. He sighed looking at a picture of Nira and him. She was smiling her beautiful smile and he was right next to her with a nervous smile. Po and Tigress were in the living room thinking of something to somehow get the boys away from Nira in order for her and Xio to hang out in peace. Tigress suddenly jumped up knowing how to get them away. Tigress quickly ran to her and Po's room and looked through the drawer "Where are you going?" Po asked standing in the door way.

"I know exactly how to get those boys away from Nira" Tigress said as she took out a box.

"Since when do you own make up?" He asked coming from behind her grabbing her from the wait from behind placing his head on her shoulder.

"Viper gave me some just last week when we played for the children" Tigress answered.

"But how is make up going to help here?" Po asked looking at her. Tigress turned to him.

"Easily we just turn her from beautiful to really ugly" She said.

"Oh you're bad" Po said with a chuckle.

"I know" She smiled giving him a kiss on the lips before slipping out of his grip. "I'll be with Nira if you need me." She said leaving towards the door.

"Don't worry. It's just me and Xio what could go wrong." Po asked as he led her out the door.

"Well you did say you and Xio were the trouble makers of the school." She chuckled. Po chuckled with her remembering when he told her and the rest of the five a few days after Po and Tigress were finally unchained and Xio had come for a visit.

"Don't worry about it" Po told her opening the door for her. Tigress smiled before giving him a kiss on the lips and walking out. Po smiled at her before closing the door.

"Where is she going?" Xio asked finally taking notice she left.

"She has to run an errand" Po said sitting in a chair in front of him. "Xio how come you didn't ask Nira out before. I mean I remember you two hanging out a lot together."

"Well like you and Tigress it took me some time to realize how I felt towards her." Xio explained. "I mean I met at age 13 around the time before you were named Dragon Warrior. By the way are you still the Dragon Warrior?"

"Well that's hard to explain. Since we split we really haven't used that title besides I found something worth more than that title." Po said with a smile. Xio smiled back.

~With Tigress~

Tigress was searching for Nira since she wasn't home due to the fact that boys were always looking for her. She noticed even the boys were searching for her. She was no where to be seen. She noticed someone short with a coat, sunglass and was also wearing a sun hat. "Nira?" Tigress wondered getting close to her.

"Shhh" Nira shushed. "They might hear you." She pointed to the huddle of boys looking desperately for her.

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked.

"Trying to hide from them. What else? All I wanted was to spend a day with Xio today but instead those boys come in and ruin it all the time" She said angrily. "I hate it"

"Well I think I can help with that?" Tigress said pulling out her case of make up.

"How is make up going to help?" Tigress sighed.

"Well we can make you less pretty" She stated.

"Oh ok then" Nira said "Lets go then" When they arrived Tigress started to get to work once some ragged out clothes were out of the closet.

~With Po and Xio~

Po and Xio walked over to Nira's house and were about to knock when Tigress opened up.

"Oh hey boys" Tigress said.

"Hey Ti" Po greeted. "You done?" He asked. Tigress nodded and stepped aside revealing Nira except she was kind of well, how can you say in a good way, not very beautiful anymore. She was wearing ragged out clothes with holes in it. Her make up was very poorly done.

"Wow who's that?" Xio asked.

"It's me Xio" Nira told him.

"Wait what?!" Xio said surprised.

"The only way to keep the boys away from you two is to make Nira look terrible since they are attracted by her beauty." Po told him causing Tigress to glare at him. Po smiled and walked up behind her a gave her a hug from behind. "You guys get to spend the whole day today without interruptions" He told Xio. "And I get to spend a night of fun with my kitten. Before we have to go on tour next week." He whispered in her ear causing her to blush so much you could see it through her fur. Nira and Xio looked at them confused wondering what he was up to but then shrugged it off. Xio offered Nira her his hand and she took it.

"You're bad" Tigress said turning to him once the two were out of ear shot.

"I just want to spend a little time with my beautiful kitten she said kissing her on the lips. Tigress yelped but soon kissed back. "You know I realized something" Po said after they broke the kiss.

"What?" Tigress wondered.

"While we helped Xio with all of this we actually wrote songs along the way" He told her smiling.

"I guess we did get a little inspiration after all Po" She returned the smile.

~One week Later~

Nira and Xio were sitting in the front as soon as Po and Tigress came on stage.

"We wrote this for a very special friend of ours" Po began. "And his new girlfriend. We hope you two like it." Po winked at them and strummed his guitar.

_Po: I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_Both: So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Tigress: I remember every look upon your face_

_Po: The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_

_Tigress (Po overlaps): 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_Po (Tigress overlaps): Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_Po: I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)_

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you_

_Both: 'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_There's so much time to figure out the best of my life_  
_But I'll figure out with all that's said and done_  
_Two is better than one, two is better than one_

Everyone stood up and clapped as Po and Tigress bowed before sharing a kiss.

* * *

**Me: Well what do you guys think? Was this better?**

**Po and Tigress: O_O**

**Me: What?**

**Po: Don't you think you went a little far.**

**Me: What?! No the other one was rated M this one is rated T! You want me to put my first Version of it!**

**Po: *gulps* N-no.**

**Tigress: It was great Wild next time don't put mentions of that too much.**

**Me: *blows raspberry* Anyways Please Review. Don't ask for the other version because I'm not publishing.**

**Songs: Can't Fight this Love by Austin Mahone**

**Meant To be from Teen Beach Movie**

******Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls **(feat. Taylor Swift)


End file.
